Frozen Time
by Rinfantasy
Summary: An ice wizard seeking his own death. A prince of fire that lost his home.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should write first my on-going stories, but I couldn't hold myself back and I really wanted to publish at least the first chapter of this one. My first multi-chapters epic fantasy! If you thought I was sadistic in "I am my prison" you have not seen anything yet!**

 **This story is both Akakuro and KuroAka, so if you have problem with one of the pairing you can simply skip when the things get a little too hot, even if it is way far away for now.**

 **P.S. It's useless to ask me to make it only AkaKuro. I love KuroAka too much LOL**

 **Warning: english errors.**

 **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

" _The ice wizard keeps walking, where are you going? Where are you going?_

 _The ice wizard keeps walking, what are you seeking? What are you seeking?_

 _Mountain, sea, wars, worlds. He saw all of them..._

 _So, can you tell me your aim?_

 _Shining dragon, flaming tiger_

 _you bring ruin or win even higher..._

 _You, high magician, the master of the cold_

 _Who are the ones you so dearly hold?_

 _The ice wizard all alone keep walking..._

 _even time can't stop his roaming..._

 _...till the end of this frozen world"_

X ballad from the "Ice wizard". Rakuzan, royal family musician.

Kuroko arrived at the entrance of the Teiko magic guild. An fake ancient looking fortress with four tower ( trust him, he can recognize the real deal), built using enchanted small sized bricks with their original clay-pink color, stood on front him. There were big banners with the emblem of the guild hanging around in bold black and silver. A glowing throne.

It feel like a magic school. He heard most members were young thus this impression wasn't so much far out of the truth.

Kuroko sighed. He didn't want to be part of a magic guild again, but he needed money and a job. The sky haired boy/man? missed the good old time where ID didn't exist and you could live by without money. Kuroko knocked his fingers hardened with ice. He stayed alone too long...

There was a barrier around... How can he get inside? They should know his arrival since he sent to them a fake curriculum and he was approved. Till you were under 20, have magical power and without a guardian, you would be automatically accepted. Kuroko wondered the reason. Well, maybe he passed his twenties long time ago, but he was still physically 16 years old, so it should be okay, right?

He observed closely the entrance... perhaps he had to simply cross the barrier and wait for someone. This country wasn't at war so they shouldn't act upon the "first attack and questions later" practice. He hoped. Kuroko took a breath, not that would matter to him. He lost fear a long time ago. Without hesitation, he crossed the barrier and waited. One, two, three, someone opened the door.

A handsome man near his twenty with raven hair came out. He looked at a file on his hand, then at Kuroko. "Are you Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 year old, magic: ice?"

Kuroko opened his right gloved hand and made a flower of ice to confirm his identity.

The raven haired man smiled "So you are the new entry. I'm Nijimura Shuuzou. I will bring you to Shirogane-sama, our guild master. If you need some advices and I'm not in a mission, you can ask me. You can call me Nijimura-senpai"

Kuroko nodded but remained emotionless "Thank you, Nijimura-senpai"

Nijimura's smile widened "Finally a polite kohai, after those five and Haizaki"

Kuroko, hearing that surname, was for a moment surprised. So someone of that family survived after all. Maybe the kanji "Tei" of Teiko wasn't misplaced since appear that here lives someone of royal origin. Still, he didn't like the Haizaki imperial family so he vowed to stay the hell away from him. So much time ago passed from their golden age, he wondered if this last member was even aware of his own origin.

Nijimura kept chatting while they are walking around the long corridor of castle "The main rules of the guild aren't harsh. Till you respect the common sense, you don't hurt and respect the guild members and don't fail mission, you will be okay. Oh, you also will start to live here, in the castle"

Kuroko nodded. After many turns and views of sober walls with simple decorations (to be honest Kuroko was a little impressed, even if this was considered a first class guild, they weren't flaunting their richness) they arrived at Shirogane's office "You two can enter" there wasn't any need to knock. Shirogame wouldn't be never the head if he couldn't even figure that someone was outside his office.

Nijimura and Kuroko entered. Big windows with colored glass stood on front them. the light entering through them lighted the dark brown wooden desk, the big library, the magic items commonly called "bizarre objects" by the kids inside the guild, and finally the man inside the room. Shirogane Eiji smiled to them "Thank you Shuuzou, you can go"

Nijimura bowed and left. Shirogane, seated behind the mahogany desk said "Kuroko-kun, right? Do you have a general idea about what is a magic guild and its working?"

Kuroko nodded "Yes, sir. Nijimura-senpai also gently explained me the rules."

Shirogane said "Please, touch the crystal ball on your left. I want to know the rank of your power"

"Rank?"

the guildmaster explain "Your level of power. We can't just randomly assign you a mission. We must be sure of your strength to match the difficulty of it."

Kuroko nodded, he remembered the time he spent with his previous guilt. At first they were also the same... that until they found out his secret and gave him only the missions with the major chance of death. He could understand them, but he still felt betrayed. He vowed this time around he wouldn't be found out.

The ice magician put his hands on the globe. The color changed in dark green near blue.

Shirogane said "D almost C rank? Pretty average. Oh well, magical power isn't unchangeable, with training you can become stronger" he extended his hand "Welcome to Teiko's guild"

Kuroko didn't reciprocate the gesture "I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to be ill-mannered but I can't take you hand and I hope you can inform the guilt members that they must absolutely don't touch me as well"

Shirogane furrowed his brows "Why?"

Kuroko replied "Everything that touch me will be instantly frozen. I can't control it. These magical clothes and gloves I'm wearing can give out a protection of some sort but it's still dangerous for living things"

"Fascinating, I never saw your case. Well, even with wizards with the same power, the magic will manifest differently according the individual. Don't worry Kuroko-kun. There is someone in the same situation like yours even if for different reasons. The guild members are already used."

Kuroko raised his eyebrows curious and Shirogane smirked "Speaking about the devil, You can come in"

A male with flaming scarlet hair entered in the office. He wasn't old, he looked like he was seventeen. His body wasn't too big but from what you can see through his clothes he was well toned and muscular. He wasn't very tall, maybe some inches taller than Kuroko. The arms were covered by many ugly scars ruining his perfect pale skin. Usually someone would linger upon them, wondering what kind of cruel past would create such a thing. However Kuroko was too caught at something else "Aka..." he stopped himself in time. He stared at the only visible eye (the other was covered by a black eye bandage) _he isn't him._ Kuroko remembered a young boy with the very same scarlet hair following him around town to town. The Akashi that Kuroko knew had very warm chocolate eyes, while this boy of front him have a cat likes scarlet orb. _Of course he isn't him, Akashi is dead._ Still finding an almost carbon copy of him, was a hard hit to shallow. Nevertheless, even if this boy wasn't his Akashi, he was still an Akashi for sure. _Why is the prince of Rakuzan here?_

Akashi stared at Kuroko suspicious "How do you know my name?" his voice barely concealed his animosity. He didn't like stranger poking around his business. He really didn't like people in general though. Not anymore.

Kuroko didn't know how to reply but luckily he was saved by Shirogane "Akashi! Don't be so rude to our new member! And how can he know your name? He probably was startled by your red hair. Your hair color isn't common"

Kuroko quickly followed him up and bowed "It' like Guildmaster said. It was rude from my part. I apologize"

Akashi snorted "Like your hair color isn't weird, light blue? Next time I will burn you"

"Akashi!" Shirogane yelled.

 _He has also the the power of flame,_ Kuroko was hit by nostalgia. Akashi let go if his suspects, Shirogane's explanation was plausible and what could a country side boy know about him? the redhead decided the new boy wasn't worth of his time and asked Shirogane "Why did you call me?"

Shirogane smiled "Akashi-kun, I called you to present you your new partner, Kuroko Tetsuya"

the ice wizard was startled almost like the boy next to him.

"Excuse me? I don't want and I don't need a partner. I don't need anyone" Akashi was annoyed.

"I'm the Guildmaster and I'm the one that get to decide. Kuroko is your new partner. Deal with it" Shirogane was adamant. Akashi watched him with cold eyes. If a certain tanned Aho had seen this scene he would think Shirogane was crazy to challenge the boy on front him. However, Shirogane knew Akashi would never put harm to him and the guilt.

After a while, the scarlet boy sighed and looked at Kuroko "What is your magic?"

Kuroko deadpanned replied "Ice".

Suddenly the room became incredibly hot. Furious, Akashi glared at his superior "Ice? You know I hate Ice wizards the most!"

Shirogane calmly replied "And this is the reason I chose him as your partner. Akashi, you can't keep hating Ice magicians as a whole. Many are guiltless people. You must learn to bear with it"

Akashi understood Shirogane's reason but this didn't mean he had to play along. He glared at Kuroko with his only visible eye "Our relation is pure business. Don't expect I will give you some words of comfort or encouragement. If you run into trouble I won't save you. If you anger me, I shall put you on your place. Try to keep up with me and earn some of my respect, _partner_ " he said the last word bitterly. Without looking back, Akashi left the room.

Shirogane sighed, Akashi will be the cause of his early retirement a day. He looked at the ice wielder in the room "I shall inform you when you'll have your first mission. Once again, Welcome to Teiko's guild" next the Guildmaster added "Soon Shuuzo will come again and escort you in your room"

Kuroko bowed to pay his respect, but inside he smiled bitterly. Teiko was really a place for royalty...

the ice wizard thought with unsure feelings about the scarlet haired male he had just met. _Now, how should I deal with my great-great-great grandson?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried very hard to update in time for Kuroko's birthday! I was in hurry so if there are typos or mistakes I will correct them later.**

 **Happy birthday Kuroko!**

 **Like always I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

 ** _chapter 2_**

The morning after, Kuroko went to the canteen for breakfast. After pondering about his situation with Akashi, he reached the conclusion to investigate the circumstances first and then based on them, he would try to formulate a way to get along with him. Wasn't like Kuroko felt any deep affection for him yet, but wasn't sad when family didn't get along?

He observed his surrounding, in the huge hall there were many tables with people happily chatting with each others while eating, apart a table over there with such a gloomy atmosphere... oh Akashi is seated there, no wonder. He really was a loner, wasn't he?

 _Should I try to sit with him?_ Kuroko remembered yesterday events, _Nope, too soon_. He didn't want to be burned. The ice wizard decided to first ask for the meal and then to search a place where to eat.

Kuroko stood in the line, when a tanned navy blue haired boy tried to cut the line shouting "Murasakibara! I want my burgers!" poor Aomine accidentally touched Kuroko and screamed "Cold!" he quickly turned away from whatever tried to freeze him. He looked behind him and saw the shorter boy "What are you? A living freezer?" the boy rubbed his hand to give it warmth. Aomine studied the new face "I never saw you before... New entry?"

Kuroko bowed "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you"

"Aomine Daiki, I would shake your hand but something is telling me this isn't such a good idea"

Kuroko replied "Everything that touch me will be frozen, so be more careful Aomine-kun"

"Gotcha, ice magic?"

Kuroko nodded. Aomine quickly pointed to the lonely table "See that red haired boy there? For your own sake, stay the hell away from him"

the light blue haired boy replied again "I can't do it. Akashi-kun is my partner"

Aomine's eyes widened astonished, next he screamed "Murasakibara! Add something of really delicious for a soon to be victim! Tsk, what is Shirogane thinking..."

A lazy childish voice was heard by the kitchen "Okay, Mine-chin"

Kuroko said "Aren't you exaggerating?"

"Trust me, usual Akashi is bad already but when it comes to ice wizards..."

"I already learned it when I met him yesterday. Do you know why he feel such a deep hate? Why is the prince of Rakuzan working in a foreign guild instead of living in his own kingdom..."

Aomine quickly used his magic to make a water ball and hit Kuroko's mouth. The water instantly froze, shutting the wizard up. Kuroko wasn't amused.

Aomine made the sign to be quiet, then he said "I'm sorry but I needed to make your silent and I can't touch you so... However, only a few know about this so can you please don't tell it to anyone?"

Kuroko nodded and used his magic to disperse the ice in his face.

The tanned boy whispered so that no one can heard them "You recognized Akashi, are you from Rakuzan?"

the ice user denied "No, but..." _"From now to forever, Rakuzan will always be your home"_ "It's like my second homeland, even if I didn't visit it for many years"

"So you don't know... Rakuzan's throne has been usurped"

The first reaction of Kuroko was "Again?"

"What do you mean with "Again"? This is the first time in Rakuzan's history!" Aomine tried to be quiet but it was really difficult.

"Ops, my mistake" truthfully the first time, that place wasn't called Rakuzan yet. Another thing in common with his Akashi, should he start the preparative for another war of reconquest?

Aomine sighed "I shouldn't tell you any of this since it's Akashi's business, but you are going to be his partner and you are an Ice wizard too so for your safety I will tell you... after breakfast in a more private place"

Suddenly, a delicious aroma entered in their nostrils, the two wizard turned to see a purple haired giant with two plates in his hand "Your order Mine-chin. Plus a strawberry short cake, where is the victim?"

Aomine said "Look down" and pointed Kuroko that looked at him pokerfaced.

"You are so short that I didn't see you. Are you new?"

"You are the one overly tall, Murasakibara-kun. Are you a spirit beast in disguise?"

"Do you think a spirit beast would work in the kitchen? You are weird. What is your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya" and to be honest, Kuroko really knew a spirit beast able to cook. In another dimension, a certain crimson tiger sneezed.

"So Kuro-chin. Here you cake" the purple giant handed the plate to the shorter male "Do you want something else for breakfast?"

"The cake is enough. Thank you"

"Let's go to sit over there, Kuroko. Do you see that big table in the left under the window? That is the table for the "miracles"" Aomine said.

"Miracles?" Kuroko was curious.

"Miracles are those like me that have the magic power raked A. In this guild there are 7 of us. We usually eat together apart some exceptions, like Akashi that he wants to eat alone or Kiyoshi Teppei that like to eat with his friends. Don't worry, you don't need to be A for siting in our table, my own childhood friend is a B ranked and she usually eats there as well"

The two blue haired boys walked toward the table. There was Nijimura already eating his breakfast, he looked at the two "Wow Aomine, so early? Or finally you slept so much you can't sleep anymore?"

"Very funny, Nijimura" grunted the tanned boy.

"So Aomine-kun is a slacker" Kuroko deadpanned said.

"People overdoing are the weird one" Aomine replied.

"But what you consider overdo is the normal amount of work. I swear if wasn't for your magical power you would have been dead already" Nijimura retorted, then remembering there was another voice apart him and Aomine in the talk, he finally noticed the ice user "Good morning Kuroko. Are you already making friends? Be careful to who you befriend with, this Aho could infect you with his laziness"

"Ohi!"Aomine didn't appreciate the comment.

"Good morning to you as well, Nijimura-senpai. Don't worry, I usually don't get sick. Aomine-kun's virus won't affect me"

"Ohi! I'm still here!"

"We are well aware. So, Where are Kise and Momoi?" asked Nijimura.

Aomine rolled his eyes "There are the sales today. They said something like "first come, first served" I swear Kise is born with the wrong gender, how can he like shopping with Satsuki? Isn't like he is doing it to get laid later"

"So Aomine-kun is also a pervert" Kuroko said.

"You are right, Kuroko" Nijimura agreed with the statement.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm a real man! What are you, a virgin?" the tanned boy retorted.

"If Aomine-kun keeps to push this question, he will soon become a Popsicle"

"Jeez, you aren't fun. Did I get it right?"

"Isn't like you can talk Aomine, you are still a virgin yourself" Nijimura added.

"How do you know?!" the tanned boy yelled.

"Momoi"

"Damn! And you, _senpai_?"

"I don't share my privacy with an Aho." the raven man answered then he added "Murasakibara is cooking, so where is Midorima?"

"Sleeping with Takao I bet. I can't believe the glassed tsundere got some before me"

"It's the doctor's charm. Let's change argument, Kuroko how do you find Murasakibara's cooking?"

Kuroko replied "Good" it was always the safest reply.

Aomine said "Right? Murasakibara magic power consists in making potions. Seem this talent include cooking as well"

"What kind of potions he makes?"

"Till isn't linked to elemental magic he can make everything... For example he can't make a strong fire like Akashi or ice like you but he can make already existing plants grow faster, make things bigger or smaller and such... he is scary. I don't want to imagine the chaos he could bring if a day he decided to make a love potion... thankfully, apart cooking, he is even lazier than Ao..."

Nijimura was interrupted by a shout in the background "Akashi, I challenge you!"

"...damn Haizaki... that brat"

Hearing this name plus the name Akashi, Kuroko turned to look at the source of the yell. He saw the gray hair, the face...

 _Kuroko watched the people on the other side of the glass-wall. A cruel smirking man with gray hair was looking straight at him. One of the scientist knelt on him "Your majesty Haizaki III"_

 _Haizaki, without looking away, said "any breakthrough with experiment 0000?"_

 _the scientist replied "Not yet, your majesty"_

 _without changing his expression the royalty said "Tear apart his arms and legs next"_

Kuroko really didn't like the Haizaki family.

Akashi looked at the gray haired boy and said "Aren't you tired of this? because I do. I'm A ranked, you are B, you know the answer"

"Tzk, A or B I don't care! I will show you who is the top dog here!" he invoked a sand storm and threw it at his opponent.

The red haired boy made fires appear in different area of the room, soon the storm dispersed, leaving a dirty trail of sand. Haizaki was incredulous "How could you do it?"

Akashi simply replied "I used a stronger wind"

"But you are a fire user!"

Akashi smirked "And from what the wind is born? From the pressure obtained by the movement of air of different temperatures. I used my magic to make the air hotter where I wanted. Be a lesson for you, Shougo. Other then magic power, you should study the laws of the nature as well"

"Fuck you Akashi!" Haizaki was ready to launch another attack but he was tied by rainbows chains "Let me go, Nijimura!"

"Damned brat, not only you dirtied the canteen, but you also threw sand on the food! Now no one can eat!" Nijimura yelled.

"It was Akashi!"

the red haired boy cool said "You brought the sand in the first place" then with nonchalance he left the hall. All the guild members glared at the sand user. "I think now it's time for re-education" Nijimura's face morphed in a Oni mask.

"Fuck no, someone save me!" Haizaki struggled within the rainbow chains while he was dragged away by a Nijimura creepily laughing.

"Why did Haizaki pick a fight with Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked Aomine.

The tanned teen replied "He hates all the A ranked, but he especially does with Kise and Akashi. Kise, because he was the last to become A rank and Haizaki thinks should have been him. So it's envy, but with Akashi I dunno... natural antipathy? Nijimura is the exception though, Haizaki is scared shitless of him"

 _natural antipathy? Does he have some kind of royal instinct that make him unable to stand another royal family in his territory?_ Kuroko pondered or he was sarcastic. The ice user wasn't sure himself.

"Since breakfast is over, follow me" Aomine said.

Kuroko returned serious. He wanted to know what happened to Akashi-kun.

* * *

Aomine led Kuroko in his room. A very disordered room, clothes on the floor, bed, windows, light magic pictures of naked women ( censured where counted ) attached to the walls...

"You can sit on the bed" Aomine welcomed the shorter male

"If you try to violate me, the one with the bad ending will be you"

"For what kind of guy you take me for?"

Kuroko replied deadpanned "a pervert"

"Ohi, I'm interest in big boobs filled with dreams, not frozen... You are playing me!"

"To understand it so late on the game... you really are Ahomine-kun"

"Even if you seem weak, you aren't a pushover. I like you. I will call you Tetsu"

"Aomine-kun, let's return to the point, what happened in Rakuzan?"

"First, can you blood freeze like your touch?"

Kuroko replied "At once it's outside of me, it becomes normal blood, why?"

Aomine said "Swear to me, that you won't tell to anyone what I'm going to tell you without my permission"

"I swear" after those words, Aomine made a water blade and cut Kuroko's cheek. After some drops of blood started to leave the wound, the water wizard made them fly toward his mouth and he drank them. Aomine said "Blood contract. Now I will know if you break your promise. I don't think I need to tell you the fate of a betrayer. Later go to the infirmary for the wound"

Kuroko nodded and waited. The tanned boy started "Akashi hates ice wizards because the one that usurped his throne and killed his parents is one of them. Akashi was only seven when it happened. Instead to be killed, Akashi has been sold as a slave. I don't know what happened in that period but you saw his scars, right? It must have been Hell... Shirogane found him when he was 14 years old, in the middle of flames after he burned to death his captors. Teiko took him in, but even now Akashi refuses to form any relationship with others. He closed his own heart from the world"

Kuroko was angry, who dared to do this to his family! The glass of Aomine's windows froze and broke "How did that wizard get so close to the royal family?"

"You should know that Rakuzan always had a soft spot for ice wizards because the myth of the first King Akashi being crowned by one. They also held the "Ice wizard festival" every three years with the legend that the very one they are celebrating could be hidden among them... there are rumors the ice wizard of the first king was immortal. They probably welcomed the usurper with open arms."

 _So, it's my fault. I stayed away from Rakuzan for too long._ "Why do you know so much about this Aomine-kun? Aren't you from the country of Too?"

"I'm not. My parents were. I was born here, in the central planes. After my parents died because an evil wizard, I entered this guild at six. I know Rakuzan's affair because my childhood friend Satsuki was from Rakuzan's nobility. She was luckier than Akashi and managed to leave Rakuzan at seven years old and enter the guild. She told me what happened. Only the A ranked know about this to protect Akashi's privacy or himself, in case Rakuzan try to come for him. If you see anyone of suspicious, immediately inform the Guildmaster"

"Thank you for telling me, Aomine-kun"

"Make sure Akashi doesn't learn you know this or both of us will die from his flames, Please! Now you learned the situation I hope you can forgive Akashi's attitude with you. His past marked him and even if he is acting like a loner, he needs someone he can trust. I hope you can become that someone"

Kuroko is surprised "Why me?"

Aomine grinned "Because you are his partner and now he is forced to get along with you. And you, being an ice wizard, are like a walking trauma for him. I will give my hope in the exposure therapy. Shirogane tried to pair him up with us others A ranked before but let's say it didn't go too well..."

Kuroko smiled a tiny bit "Thank you for the faith you put on me. I will work hard"

"Let's get along the two of us as well, Tetsu" Aomine handed his hand, Kuroko poker faced stared without reciprocate. The tanned boy then remembered "Right, you can't be touched. Well, this means I don't need to warn you about not touching Akashi. Because his past, he really hates human contacts. With you as his partner there won't be this problem though"

"From what I saw, Akashi-kun doesn't seem that lovely, why do you care so much for him?" Kuroko asked curious. The crimson haired boy rejected friendship and yet there are people worried about him.

"Because he is a member of the guild and the guild is like a big family. In Family, you help each other out, right?" Aomine blushed a little embarrassed.

 _He reminds me of Kagami-kun._ Kuroko's smiled thinking about his brother. _Aomine is right. Family members help each other out. I will help Akashi-kun.._

Kuroko looked at the broken window toward north-east, Rakuzan. _I don't know whoever you are, but the country I and Akashi made together, I will get it back._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, the Thiefshipping of the YGO fandom literally stole me for these months LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After the talk with Aomine, Kuroko decided to go in the infirmary. The cut in his cheek didn't really bother him but it would make raise questions to other people, like why it would be gone the day after and he really didn't want them to know the reason. Before going, his new tanned friend explained him the way. Seemed that with his troublesome and unruly personality, the water wizard leaned his way to the infirmary at heart.

Kuroko stood of front a door with the symbol of green glasses... why glasses of all the things, is this a joke? Teiko's guild is really weird...

Kuroko opened the door and he really wasn't ready for the sight that welcomed him. There was a boy with raven hair with his back facing the ice wizard. This boy was wearing a very short white skirt with matching skin-through shirt and a weird thing of metal hanging from his neck...

"Does the doctor need a nurse?" smirking and playing with the stereoscope, Takao turned and noticed the person that opened the door wasn't his Shin-chan...

Blue eyes, light blue hair, pale skin and unchangeable poker face stared coldly at him, Takao's cheeks burned from the embarrassment... "eh-eh sorry, wrong man" quickly, the raven haired youth looked at a point outside the window. Kuroko saw the mysterious boy suddenly disappear like no one was there a moment ago.

The ice wizard blinked one, twice at the empty room, Teiko's guild is really really weird. And what was the boy wearing? Such a scantily outfit! Is this the fashion style nowadays? Maybe he should take a more careful look at the crow to mingle with today youth... "Do you need some medical assistance?" a deep low voice was heard from behind Kuroko. The cerulean haired magician turned to see a tall man with green hair, glasses and a scowl in his face... he quickly add the sum and understood. The infirmary was this stranger's room.

The green haired boy sighed and said "Come in" he waited for Kuroko to enter and then walked in himself "Sit on that chair" and Kuroko complied. The glassed boy sat on front him "Midorima Shintarou. The guild's healer. Where are you hurt?"

the ice user replied "My cheek" but when he saw a hand approaching him, with his reflex, Kuroko evaded it and quickly said "You can't touch me, you will freeze your hand or worse"

Midorima dropped his arm, his scowl deepened "My heal magic work only through touches, and even without using magic I should apply you some ointment for the cut"

Kuroko replied "I will do it myself. Please, do you have some bandages to cover the cut?"

the healer's mood worsened, he didn't like when someone did his job for him, he took the ointment and gauze from a drawer of the desk"Are you born in the month of Tajunta? Today my fortune telling told me I would meet a son of Tajunta I would be incompatible with"

"Shouldn't you ask me my name first?"

Midorima's cheeks tinged in red for his mistake and look away, he lied awfully "I don't need to know your name, isn't like I want to befriend you or something"

 _this boy is such a perfect victim for teasing_ "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I gladly be your friend, Midorima-kun" the cerulean boy bowed.

Still red, the healer shouted "I said I don't want you to be your friend! Take your ointment and go away!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you Midorima-kun" after grabbing the items but before leaving, the ice magician truthfully added "I don't know if was born under Tajunta.. I don't know when my birthday is" where he came from, there weren't calendars...

Midorima stayed silent, many of those that entered in the guild at young age had some painfully past they didn't want to share. Akashi was the first example of this.

"Maybe a day, you will have your own birthday" the green haired wizard pushed his glasses to hide his embarrassment.

Kuroko smiled in his mind at the awkward attempt to comfort him. Despite his hard facade, Midorima was a caring guy inside, the magic power of heal really suited him.

"Why do you want to know my birthday?" the ice wizard asked curious.

The green eyes focused again on the other "Because if in the future we have some missions together I need to read your luck. Man propose, God dispose. I must understand the Gods' will to follow the righteous path in life."

"In this case, you don't need to read my luck, Midorima-kun"

the green haired healer was outraged, was the new member doubting or making fun of his believes like Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara did on regular basis? Well, Takao teased him about as well, but at least his boyfriend helped him on finding his lucky items "Do you think I'm wasting my time?"

"I don't think such a thing at all. I had my own experiences with fortune telling and such"

the healer lifted his eyebrow, anger replaced by confusion "Then...Why?"

Kuroko's face remained neutral, however his eyes became a shade darker "Because I was already forsaken by the Gods from the moment I was born"

Without adding another word, the ice magician walked out from the room, leaving a dumb-faced Midorima.

* * *

Kuroko looked at the small mirror in his room while he covered his injured cheek. He regretted a little about what he told Midorima, what if weird rumors are born because this slip of tongue? Well, it's useless crying about the spilled milk, he will deal with this when the problem arises. Still, something in his guts told him the green wizard would be quiet about. After many years of wandering in the continent, he learned how to discern people. He hoped he was right.

Kuroko heard a knock in the door. The ice wizard opened the door and used all of his self-control to not close it on the face of his visitor. But, who wouldn't be scared with such a look of disdain turned toward him? Why is Akashi even at his room?

"Shirogane wants to meet us in his office for our first mission. Follow me" his only visible eye is so cold that Kuroko is surprised he is dealing with a flame magician at all. Without saying a word, the cerulean haired male followed his partner.

After a brief walk of awkward silence, more on Kuroko's part, while on Akashi's is annoyance. the two wizards entered in the Guild master's office.

Shirogane smiled at them "I received a request from the mayor of Loren-city to investigate the mysterious disappearance of some residents. Usually I wouldn't give such task to a new-member with your magic rank, this is a mission of C+ rank after all, but with Akashi coming along, there shouldn't be any problems. I didn't tell you before but Akashi never failed a mission so I expects the best outcome"

the fire magician snorted elegantly thanks his royal upbringing "Try not to sully my record, _Kuroko-kun,_ you wouldn't wish to see the aftermath" and to give weight to his threat, he summoned small flames, making them dance on the palm of his hand.

Usually the ice USER wouldn't care about such venomous words, but since is Akashi the one saying them, he felt a little sting in his heart. Kuroko sighed a little "I will do my best not to disappoint you" if he successfully concluded his mission, maybe he could start to conquest Akashi's so called respect, even if only a tiny bit.

"You can start pack. You are leaving tomorrow morning. Akashi, I need you to speak with you privately so remain. You are excused Kuroko-kun"

the ice user bowed "Have a nice day, Guild Master, I will see you tomorrow Akashi-kun" the cerulean male walked out of the room.

* * *

After being left alone in the office, Shirogane said to younger boy "Watch him closely and took notice of every suspicious behavior"

the red haired wizard lifter his eyebrow sarcastic "Oh my, to think you were so enamored of him yesterday, what caused this change?"

The guild master replied "Nothing. I still think he is good for you. However I'm not stupid. I don't really know him to trust him yet."

Akashi chuckled softly "I would do it anyway. Better removing troubles early on than make them grow bigger. For now I don't think he is dangerous though. He is young, his magic is average and his body is weak. Tomorrow I will careful observe him during the mission and make a more soundly judgment"

"I expect a detailed report. Now you can go" when the scarlet haired boy stood on front the door Shirogane said "Wait!"

the flame wizard stopped and turned his face to look at the older man. The Guild master with a sad look kept on "If he proves to be trustworthy, I really hope the two of you can become friends"

Akashi wanted to laugh in mockery of there words, like hell he would be friend with a ice wizard, and truthfully be friendly with someone in general... but this man is the one that gave him a way to keep living. He owed him. The red haired boy clenched his teeth "I will try" and then left the room.

Shirogane stood up and looked at the outside world from his large windows. He sighed "I wish you would try to make yourself happy, Akashi".

* * *

Lunch was uneventful compared to breakfast. Haizaki was still traumatized by Nijimura to make new troubles. He didn't show his face in the canteen.

Kuroko didn't dare to sit with Akashi. He didn't have the means to connect with him yet. _After the mission,_ the ice wizard swore to himself. He sat together with Aomine, Nijimura and surprisingly Midorima. The ice wizard thought the greenhead would avoid him after the ominous words he spoke, instead...

"Being born unlucky isn't an excuse. If you haven't any, you can work for it. You can start with this lucky item" Midorima handed him a paw of a snow demon rabbit? Are they considered lucky these days?

However, Kuroko felt warmth in his heart, he accepted the kind gesture with gratitude "Thank you, Midorima-kun" he felt the ice in his fingers melting a little. Maybe he could make a temporary home in Teiko... a sorrowful thought went through in mind, _temporary..._ because nothing lasted with him.

"Ehi, Midorima! are you trying to make Tetsu part of your weird cult?" Aomine intruded.

"Only a uncultured man like you would call my divination "weird cult". The day you will anger the gods don't expect my help!"

"Like I needs objects of unknown origin to save me!"

Nijimura sighed "Cut it out Aomine! you know this is Midorima's way to be friendly!"

"I'm not trying to be friendly, I'm only safeguarding my luck!" the healer yelled with a red face.

Aomine chuckled sarcastic "Of course! However it's very rare for you to give up one of your lucky items... thinking of cheating on Takao?"

"Don't say such absurdity! I.." Midorima was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Who is planning to cheat with who?" a raven haired male sat on the table next to the green hair, giving him an heart attack "Takao! stop to teleport as you please! You could create some incident or worse!"

"Like what? Catching you cheating? Shin-chan, don't you love me anymore?" the blue-gray eyes showed some tears (fake).

Midorima,under pressure, looked at anywhere in the canteen... like he could say his feeling out loud in public! So shameful! Thus he opted for the only thing he could do... run away.

The guys seated on the "miracles" table laughed out, Takao the most "Ahahahah! Shin-chan is always so easy to tease! So, who is the third party he supposedly cheated me with?"

"My new friend Tetsu!" Aomine proudly indicated the seat next to him. Blue eyes, light blue hair and pale skin stared at him... remembering this morning, Takao felt his cheeks heat up a little for the shame. Kuroko recognized the teen as well, noticing how this time he was pretty much covered compared to his other attire... "Nic.." Takao interrupted him "Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you _for the first time!_ "

the ice wizard took the hint, a silent message was exchanged between them, _this morning never happened._

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you as well, Takao-kun"

"I have the feeling we can be good friends, especially if someone knows when to shut up" the raven haired magician smiled.

Kuroko replied deadpanned "I'm not one to indulge in gossips, but you seem exactly that type"

"Don't worry, even if I'm a social butterfly, I know when the silence is due"

the two boys stared at each other. _My silence for your silence in the future._ They nodded. The two wizards reached a mutual secret agreement.

Aomine scratched his head "Why do I feel there is a story behind those stares?"

Nijimura laughed, slamming his mug of beer on the table "Because there is always a story behind in this guild!"

* * *

Kuroko spent the rest of the day exploring the castle, first lesson for survival: know where you live. He needed to know every nick and crack in case he has to hide or run away.

Aomine joined him in the evening, after his so-called "afternoon nap". He was unhappy about that his childhood friend didn't return for lunch "I bet those two planned to shopping tomorrow as well and rented a room in town! I swear, if I didn't know Kise for years and his dubious sexuality I would kill him for spending the night with Satsuki!"

"Dubious sexuality?" Kuroko inquired.

"Someone that dates so many women must be hiding something! And he likes shopping to boot!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the sheer stupidity "Are you sure you aren't only jealous?"

the water wizard laughed "Meet Kise tomorrow, and see if I'm only spouting no sense"

"I can't. Tomorrow I have a mission with Akashi-kun"

"Oh, already? Good luck. If I wake up early, I will send you off"

"Thank you, Aomine-kun"

* * *

Kuroko chose to go to bed early, he really didn't have any appetite for dinner. During lunch, after Murasakibara ended his work in the kitchen, he force-feed him because he considered the smaller wizard too skinny "Kuro-chin needs to eat to grow big and strong". Fat chance (pun intended), he could put weight even if he wanted.

Kuroko packed his beg, he put some magic enchanted clothes and some food and water. The only other belongings he had, his old books, he decided to leave them in the room. He didn't want to lose them in the mission.

The wizard entered in the bed. He still felt wonderful on having a bed again. He closed his eyes wishing sleep may welcome him. Sleeping didn't really make a difference to him but he wanted to wake up straightaway in the morning. It was such a long time he had something to look forward. This mission would be his first step on improving his relationship with Akashi and save Rakuzan in the future.

Kuroko entered in Morpheus's real, dreaming the face of his Akashi. The scarlet haired boy and warm chocolate orbs, was smiling. Later, his face slowly changed in one with cat like eyes of ruby and an annoyed scowl directed toward him.

* * *

 **A.N. This world calendar: the year is divided in 365 days, 12 month of 30 days with 7 days extra in the end. The last day of the year would be in our calendar the winter solstice (21 december)**

 **months:**

 **1-Syntyma 2-Tajunta 3-Kasvu 4-Kukka 5-Rakkaus 6-Hedelma**

 **7-Tahti 8-Henki 9-Kypsyys 10-Epaonni 11-Pimeys 12-Paa**

 **last week-Levata**

 **Sorry if the chapter is boring, I wrote it more for saying I'm still alive LOL and not every chapter can be packed with action! but next chapter, Kuroko and Akashi will start to interact for real! Moreover it will be really hard for me to make the mission even a tiny bit cool, so wish me luck!**


End file.
